Never Letting You Go
by AmityStarrlight
Summary: It all started after Ally came back from New York with one goal in mind: to win Austin Moon back. But when Ally finds out her stepsister is dating Austin it's nearly impossible. But when she gets the chance of her life to finally be with Austin, things don't add up in her favor. Especially since her biggest enemy is her stepsister. Will Ally end up with Austin? Or fail again?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Austin entered the room, his eyes in a fit of rage. And I knew why, he held my acceptance letter MUNY, the music school I'd been accepted to. Somehow Austin had found it.

"Austin," I breathed, tears coming to my eyes, ever since we were kids I had a crush on him, he was always there for me and now leaving him crushed my heart. I hated to see him this angry.

"Ally, why the hell didn't you tell me?" He raged, I could see the hurt in his eyes beneath the layer of anger. God, I wanted so badly to kiss him.

"Austin..." I couldn't find words.

"How could you do this to us, Alls. To me?" Austin asked, bitterness in his voice.

"I'm sorry, I was going to tell you and the others." It was a lie. Telling them would hurt too damn much. New York had opportunities Miami Beach didn't. I didn't want to spend the rest of my life working at Sonic Boom or singing behind a curtain. I wanted a change but it came with a price.

"Bullshit!" Austin yelled.

"Please, Austin, try to understand. I'm doing this for me!" I tried to reason with him but knowing Austin and his stubbornness he wouldn't listen.

"Leaving, Trish, Dez and me?" Austin fumed, "are you doing that for you?"

I was speechless. I didn't know it would come to this.

"Answer me!"

"Austin," I tried to say.

"Fine, do what you want, Ally. But when you leave, don't come running to me. Because I never want to see you again. This is the last time I'll ever see you. As for now, Ally Dawson doesn't exist." He walked out of the room and slammed the door. While the tears welled up in my eyes. That was the last word Austin ever said to me in two years.

* * *

When I left for New York, two days later, Austin didn't show up. Trish and Dez hugged me tearfully while I took the path to starting my new life. But only one thought swarmed my head, and that was the one and only Austin Moon.

**This is short. I know. But it's a prologue, OK, so tell me what you think? Continue or discontinue? ****Plz R&R  
**

**Love you guys,**

**~Am**


	2. Welcome Back!

Not oncein two years did I stop thinking about Austin Moon. Now this time it was going to be different. This time I was returning by choice to Miami to stay there and start over with my new stepmom, Jolene, and my stepsister, Gianna. I finally had a family again, and it'd been two years since I actually saw Dad in person. I missed Miami too damn much to let it go again.

* * *

The sweltering sun beamed on me, and the familiar scent of corndogs and sea salt filled me. This was my home. I had missed so much. I pulled my wavy hair into a high ponytail wiping off some sweat that had accumulated from standing on line for two hours. I smiled as I saw the familiar instruments, I remembered when Austin and I used to play Clarinet gulf. Oh, Austin. I'd never stopped thinking of him. Everyday in New York ripped my heart apart from not being there for him.

"Ally!" I heard a familiar voice, Dad.

"Daddy!" I yelled, he scooped me up into a hug, he hadn't changed a bit.

"Sweetie, I'm so glad you're back! I can't wait till you meet Jolene and Gianna! Gosh, I've missed you so much!" He seemed more excited than me.

"I've missed you too!" I exclaimed faking the enthusiasm.

"Oh, this must be the famous Allyne, you're always talking about, Lester," A lady with a bobby cut blonde hair said walking up to me, she looked no later than forty years old.

Her eyes twinkled at me. This was my new stepmom, I thought. "Hello, Allyne, it's so nice to finally meet you," Jolene said, she had a huge smile plastered to her face. Ugh, she'd called me Allyne.

"You too, Jolene. Dad's told me how lovely you are," She squeezed me into a stifling hug. I could barely breathe.

"Lester, I'll show Allyne her room, why don't you get the suitcases?" Room? Didn't I still have my own room? Maybe Dad had renovated it or something? I didn't know, I was just ecstatic to be home.

Jolene led me to the apartment and she passed my old room, wait, I wasn't going to have my old room back? Oh, suck it up, I told myself. Jolene stopped to a small room right next to a den room. I examined it, it had a small canopy bed, two night tables, a vanity, a stuffy beanbag chair with a hangover lamp and a closet. My old room was two times bigger than this, with it's own bathroom.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry if you don't like it. It's just that Lester and I thought you weren't coming home for another two years... Gianna took your room, but she can always move into here if you like," she said looking at my facial expression. Even though I'd missed my old room, and I wanted it back it would seem rude to make Gianna move into here. Where was the famous Gianna?

"Oh, no, it's fine. Actually, this room is a lot more comfy than my other one, I love it," I told Jolene, my face covered in a fake smile.

"I'm glad you do, Gianna and I designed it. She's so happy to meet you!"

"Um... where is she?" I asked.

"She's with her boyfriend, Austin Moon, such a lovely kid. Gianna is his songwriter and duetist," she babbled. Austin? The name hit me like a ton of bricks. Austin was Gianna's boyfriend? No, this couldn't be happening. That would mean I would be seeing Austin around a lot more than I thought.

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! So this is yet another chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy! And plz review, favorite and follow!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own austin and ally!**

**Peace,**

**~Am**


	3. The Escape

*/*Chapter Two*/*

I was in the midst of pulling out my songbook when someone appeared by the door-frame. On instinct I shoved it back into my bag and pretended I was fidgeting with a key chain that was attached to my bag. I'd managed to unpack most of my clothing and toiletries from the suitcases I brought. But still unwilling to go down to the store I stayed in my room lost in thought thinking of tunes for a new song.

I was surprised to be greeted by Jolene. "Allyne, honey, dinner's almost ready. I just wanted to let you know Austin's going to join us for dinner." I nearly fell off of the bed when she mentioned Austin. My stomach flip-flopped. Yep, I was definitely going to die unless I got myself out of it. I couldn't face Austin, well, not _just _yet.

I scratched my head overwhelmed by my thoughts, and then I whispered out a lame excuse, "Um... My friend. Her parents invited me over for dinner tonight."

Jolene seemed to take it. "Well, it's nice to see you're socializing. Just make sure you're home before eleven tonight, OK?"

I nodded. Jolene exited, and when I was sure she was out of sight, I fished my cell out of my bag and by memory typed in Trish's number. Luckily on the third ring Trish picked up.

"Look, Dallas, if you call me again, I swear I'll kick you in the place where the sun never shines," Trish hissed. Dallas? I shrugged off the thought not wanting to go down that _path_.

"Trish? It's me, Ally." I told her.

She paused for a moment and said, "OMG, Ally? It's really you! Oh, I just thought you were Dallas... OK, moving on. Where the hell are you?"

"Coming to your place," I answered impatiently.

Another pause. "WHAT? You disappear for two years and now you just magically appear in Miami and then you say you're coming to my place? Now, that's messed up!"

I smiled remembering the old Trish. The day I entered MUNY she and I lost connection. Trish had made new friends in Miami while I had made new friends in New York. We sent each other Holiday Greetings but it was nothing much.

"OK, long story short, Austin's dating my stepsister, Gianna, she's bringing him home for dinner so I kinda lied and told Jolene that your parents invited me over for dinner. Can you please cover me?" By the time I was done explaining, I was breathless.

"I'd love to. But I'm still mad at you. Ally, you better have a good excuse for coming back to Miami!" I was relieved to hear this but I stood frozen when I heard a familiar voice. I said a hurried goodbye to Trish. Austin and Gianna were here!

"Let me get Allyne. She's in her room." I heard Jolene say. My heart thumped. I needed to get out. Without thinking, I opened my window, thankfully a tree was inches away from it. I stretched out a foot to the tree and it landed. Clinging to a branch I extended my body out. Exhaling, I hugged the branch tightly and began to clamber down the branches.

When I was just a few inches down I jumped down to the landing and began running to the exit of the mall praying I wasn't in serious trouble when I got back.

* * *

Half hour later I reached Trish's house. Trish immediately opened the door and motioned foe me to come in. My legs were dead by the time I flopped down on a sofa. Trish took a seat next ro me, her hair was fastened with curlers, she was wearing a thick bathrobe.

"You look like you just ran out of a garbage can," Trish stated, implying my pajama tank top and bunny slippers.

"Nice to see you too."

Then we both started laughing and Trish embraced me into a tight hug. Just like old times.

Trish led me to her room, she fished out some pajama pants and gave them to me. I didn't until now my jeans were frayed at the bottom badly. So I slipped them off and pulled on the pajama pants and thanked Trish.

We sat down on her bed and I began to tell her everything.

"You can't run from Austin forever, Ally."

I sighed. "I know. What happened after I left?"

Trish looked away and said, "Everything fell apart until Gianna came like three months ago. Dez moved back to Canada, Austin went back into music and well I became Austin's new manager."

Curious about Gianna, I asked,"How is Gianna anyway? She probably thinks I'm a sore loser for chickening out on her and Austin."

"Well, Austin just got a recording deal with Jimmy Starr and Gianna's pissed because Jimmy's looking fpr someone with the whole package, dancing, singing and songwriting skills. When she's not around Austin she's a big B. Anyways, she's horrible at songwriting but good at singing, I think that's what makes Austin attracted to her but other than that, she's trouble."

I sighed. For now, it was best if I kept away from Austin as much as possible.

"So, does Jolene and your dad know you're here?" Trish asked changing the subject.

"No. I don't think I can their sixteen-year-old teenage daughter just crawled out of a window without telling tem where she was going." I mimicked Jolene's reaction. I was in no condition to face their wrath.

"Well, that means you can sleepover, just like old times. Don't worry, I'll make up some excuse tomorrow morning and well, my parents are out-of-town for a month so I'll manage."

"Um... I guess." I was thankful that Trish was letting me stay over at her place tonight.

Trish got up from her bed and went into her closet and after several minutes, pulled out a sleeping bag. She laid it on the floor and I slipped into it. Once she was in her bed she pulled off her lamp switch. The room immediately went dark. Realizing how tired I was, I drifted off into an endless sleep.

**Another update. I know. I'm going on vacation (Tues-Sun) and I really want to make up for the updates I'm gonna miss.*tears*. If anyone can guess where I'm going to gets a shout out probably in the fourth chap. (I'm gonna give you time to guess). **

_**Hint: I'm going to a place where there's a lot of water and boats. And it's a shape of a horseshoe, Ok... Maybe it's a falls. It's actually quite well-known. I hope I'm not giving it away... I wanna see your guesses! SO plz comment!  
**_

_**Love you guys,**_

_**~Am~**_


	4. The Ruined Summer

*/* Chapter Three */*

"Ally!" Trish nudged me awake, my eyes fluttered open. I stretched, cracking a yawn. Trish nudged me again but this time more violently. I turned to face her. Groaning, I crawled out of the sleeping bag and balanced myself using Trish's bedpost.

"Ally," Trish repeated.

I turned to her, impatience glowering in my eyes.

"What happened? Did you really need to wake me up?" I snapped, in the morning I was more snappier than ever, partially because I was never an early riser.

"Well...yeah! I've got bad news! Jolene and your dad are on their way here now! And it's not gonna be pretty!"

I gave her an incredulous stare, my mouth opened in shock, "WHAT? Trish? Did you tell them something? I didn't tell them I was coming _here_!"

"No. But I'm guessing your dad read in between the lines when Jolene told him you were coming to your friend's house! As in, I'm the only friend you have!"

I rolled my eyes, but shook it off. I had bigger things to worry about.

"How do they know I'm here?" I asked.

"Well, cute story, I your dad kinda called me and I kinda gave it away."

"Trish, you did _what_?"

Trish had a frantic look on her face, "I'm sorry. I might've made it pretty obvious."

I wanted to kill Trish right then and there.

"Well, what am I going to do? When they find me here, I'm gonna be grounded till I'm sixty!"

Trish gave me a skeptical look but then my attention averted when the doorbell rang. Onre thought ran through my mind: Dad and Jolene were here! Crap, I was in some serious trouble.

"They're here," I said.

"I know," Trish replied in a snappy manner. _Well excuse me!_

"What am I suppose to do?"

"Um... stay here and don't make any noise. I'll try and handle this myself." Just then the doorbell rang again. Trish ran out of the room and closed the door behind her. I prayed, hoping Dad and Jolene did not find me in Trish's room. What was I thinking? I'd brought this on myself.

"Mr Dawson, Jolene, what a nice suprise, won't you please come in?" I heard Trish say.

"Trish, where is Ally?" I heard my dad suddenly snap.

"What? Mr. Dawson, I can assure you Ally is not here."

"Trish, stop beating around the bush, where is Allyne?" Jolene asked sharply.

_Silence._

Then I heard heavy footsteps race to the stairs and began to come up the steps, "Allyne Dawson, I know you're here!" Dad yelled.

I took a deep breath deciding it was now or never. Even if I did go back home later I was going to have to face Dad and Jolene, if I did it now, chances were the punishment wouldn't be so stringent.

I walked across the room and opened Trish's bedroom door and called to Dad and Jolene. An irate Dad and Jolene spun around and saw me. This was not going to be pretty. Dad walked up and pulled me by the arm down the stairs. Jolene was casting furious looks at me.

I glanced wide-eyed at Trish who gaped at me but remained speechless. If she said anything else, Dad would make sure she got punished to. After rushing into my bunny slippers, Dad led me outside and into the car and slammed the door.

Jolene and Dad entered the car and didn't move. Dad didn't even put the key in the ignition. All the attention was centered on me. The lecture I anticipated happened.

"What the hell were you thinking, Ally? One day into Miami and my sixteen-year-old girl climbs down a tree and goes running off into her friend's house without telling us?" Dad exploded.

"No, you also blew it with your stepsister and Austin. Gianna was so kind enough to bring Austin, an old friend back home to see you again and you runaway. Allyne, you embarrassed this family. I sure hope you're proud of what you've done." Jolene added.

I opened my mouth in protest, "But, Dad-" Dad cut me off.

"Jolene and I have decided that you are to take over Gianna's shift at Sonic Boom, without pay for the rest of the summer and you owe Gianna and Austin both a sincere apology. Also, you're grounded until you move out to College."

It was too much. Now, instead of taking the summer to redeem myself I had to work in Sonic Boom all summer. Working in Sonic Boom meant I was going to see more of Austin than I expected...

"Fine, I'm sorry for everything, Jolene, Dad," I said, and I hesitantly added, "I'll do the house chores for a month to make up for it."  
Why did I have to add in the last part? I hated doing chores.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me, sweetie, you should be apologizing to Gianna," Dad told me.

"OK I will O promise. But I just wanted to tell you, I'm totally gonna make it up to you, so now that that's done can I p'ease get some breakfast?" I asked pouting my face.

"I guess," Dad said and we began to drive back to the apartment.

* * *

**Sorry if there is any grammatical errors and anything of that sort. Once quick shout out:  
**

**Mustangchik2007 who guessed NF correctly. So before you guys are wondering, I do get WiFi access and lucky me, I can update some! I'm deciding not to update Flipped until I come back home since Chap 10's half-written. OK, so don't get your hopes up I'm not sure if I can update very often since I'm gonna be out most of the time. I wanted to give my lovely readers something. SO here it is!**

**Love ya guys!**

**~Am**


	5. Meeting The New Stepsister

*/* Chapter Four */*

Thankfully, Gianna was still asleep by the time we reached the apartment. I headed straight into Dad and Jolene's bathroom to cleanse myself while they started breakfast. Since today was Saturday, Dad had told me Sonic Boom opened midday until evening, Gianna was going to have to give me the grand tour of the store since they had to go to some convention. I muttered something to myself in dismay.

Fifteen minutes later, I had on a fresh pair of shorts, a tank top and a towel wrapped around my soaking wet hair. My breakfast was already served to me, taking a fork I divulged down my eggs and OJ before heading to my room.

"Allyne!" Jolene called.

Nearing the corner I turned around, somehow knowing Jolene was going to tell me to do the dishes. Either way I took it, I would have to end up doing them. I groaned to myself but put on my phoniest fake smile when I saw them.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Jolene asked. Dad just sat there admiring the scene.

"No, last time I checked I had everything. But thank you for your concern," I said sarcastically turning around to go.

"Allyne!" Jolene's voice was sharp. She made me jolt upright.

"Yes, Jolene?" I answered sweetly.

_Why didn't she just give up? It always worked with Mom!_

"Dishes now, please." she walked away realizing she was blocking my path to the kitchen. Yeah, there was definitely no way I was getting myself out of this.

I spotted the dishwasher and started to open it when Dad cleared his throat, "Dishwasher's not working, you're gonna have to wash them by hand."

My eyes widened when I gazed back at the humongous load of dishes in the sink. They'd done this to me purposely. I scowled and took the sponge loading it with liquid soap and hastily began washing the dishes.

_They'd won. _

* * *

Half hour later when I was done, Gianna had awoken and came scrambling into the kitchen. Dad and Jolene were sitting down watching some old movie while I was drying my hands on a towel.

I turned around startled to see a blue-eyed, blonde haired girl my age run into me. She reminded me of Scarlett Johansson from a glance. This was the famous Gianna I'd been hearing about. My new stepsister. The word stung, knowing that _my _Austin was dating her.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Allyne," she said.

"Ally, and it's nice to meet you too, Gianna," I replied slowly.

_What kind of introduction was this? _

I was aware that Gianna was staring at me now, realizing I had a towel wrapped weirdly around my head I began to blush. The T.V. that had been blasting loudly now was completely silenced. I knew Jolene and Dad were listening to every word we were saying.

"We missed you at dinner last night," she started saying but she was interrupted when Jolene and Dad entered the scene. _Parents, _I thought.

"I've seen you two have met now," Dad announced, "I have a feeling this is going to be great."

_If you only knew the beginning._

"Gianna, what about the big mall bash tomorrow night?" Jolene gushed.

Gianna gave her mother an annoyed look and then turned her attention to me, "Um, tomorrow there is a mall bash, which is Austin's big gig, it's kinda like his first concert, you're welcome to come if you want to."

Anything dealing with Austin Moon was a definite no-no.

But before I could reply Jolene interjected.

"She'd love to go. Isn't that right, Allyne?" Jolene asked, expecting me to say something.

"Sure," I heard myself mumble.

_Someone really kill me. _That meant tomorrow night was the night I was going to see the one and only Austin Moon. Someone who I was in love with but was dating my stepsister. Everything was definitely _not _in my favor.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, I've been working on my newest Auslly story _Our Last Days, _so I've been juggling the updates. Gee, thanx for all of the reviews while I was gone. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it's all over the place, I kinda had writer's block with how to introduce Gianna. Thnx for reading.**

**Love you guys,**

**~Am~**


	6. The Bash

*/* Chapter Five */*

I tugged nervously on the short strappy dress for about the millionth time eyeballing certain places where Gianna would've gone. The mall was swarming with _Austin Moon _crazy fans and they were dancing to opening songs. I was wedged all the way in the back where there wasn't dancing, about fifteen minutes into the bash, Gianna had left me and gone some place with her friends.

So like usual, I was running away from Austin Moon.

_Typical. _

My phone vibrated and I pulled it out from the back pocket of my shorts, I'd gotten about a million texts from Trish but I didn't bother answering to either one. This one said, Look behind u ;)

Spinning around, Trish appeared a huge grin on her face. She was wearing huge chandelier earrings, a matching dress and ballet flats.

"How did you know I was going to be here?" I yelled at her over the music surprised.

"You're always at the back of everything," she replied.

But just as she could say something else, simultaneously, all the lights went out, the opening music stopped, glow sticks appeared and the opening host began introducing himself.

"Howya feelin' tonight Miami?" rolled the host.

There were a lot of cheers from the crowd and a long exaggerated _Good. _

"Let's give it up for the one and only Austin Moon!" he exclaimed, he suddenly disappeared into a whole bunch of mist that'd raised. When it'd settled Austin Moon appeared, jacket, Jordans and tight jeans topped off with shades. Trish and I exchanged looks, as back up dancers appeared behind him.

"This one's for you guys," Austin yelled and the music began playing.

Didn't go nowhere, never left uh  
You reGianna thought that I was  
Gone (gone gone gone)  
I heard you talking like I lost my swagger  
Said I was over you were  
Wrong (wrong wrong wrong)

I'm always improving  
Always on the move and  
Working on my flow  
To take it to the studio  
This is not a comeback  
Following my own path  
Laying down the fat tracks  
Still a music maniac

Whoaaa  
Well I know that I'll make it  
Never put my head down  
T-t-turn it up loud  
Yeahhhhh  
Cause I don't have to fake it  
If I keep on working it  
A billion hits is what I'll get

Who-o-o-ah  
That's what I'm gonna get  
Who-o-o-ah  
That's what I'm gonna get

Yeahhhh  
Cause I know that I'll make it  
Overload the internet  
A billion hits is what I'll get

A billion hits is what I'll get

Now you can't breathe  
Why so quiet  
No you don't believe your  
Eyes (eyes eyes eyes)  
You pushed me till' I had to  
Start this riot, now I'll never be  
Denied (-nied -nied -nied)

I'm always improving  
Always on the move and  
Working on my flow  
Till' ya hear me on the radio  
I know I can be a star  
Take off like a rocket car  
Everyday I'm working hard  
To get my name on every chart

Whoa  
Well I know that I'll make it  
Never put my head down  
T-t-turn it up loud  
Yeahhh  
Cause I don't have to fake it  
If I keep on working it  
A billion hits is what I'll get

Who-o-o-ah  
That's what I'm gonna get  
Who-o-o-ah  
That's what I'm gonna get

Yeahhh  
Cause I know that I'll make it  
Overload the internet  
A billion hits is what I'll get

Call someone  
I think this is an emergency  
Hey  
Pull the plug  
Austin's blowing up my p.c.  
Every hour day and night  
Can't get this rocker out my site

You can't get me outta your site  
You can't get me outta your site  
You thought that I was gone  
Guess that you were wrong  
Cause I just wrote your new favorite song

Woah  
Well I know that I'll make it  
Never put my head down  
T-t-turn it up loud  
Yeahhh  
Cause I don't have to fake it  
If I keep on working it  
A billion hits is what I'll get

Who-o-o-ah  
That's what I'm gonna get  
Who-o-o-ah  
That's what I'm gonna get

Yeahhh  
Cause I know that I'll make it  
Overload the internet  
A billion hits is what I'll get

When he was finished, cheers roared from every angle of the mall. Austin was _really, really _good. I couldn't help but feel myself blush. Then suddenly, I recognized Gianna, she was walking to the stage in a glittery dress and with probably ten inch heels on. She smiled at Austin and the crowd.

When the crowd settled down, Austin spoke, "I'd like to welcome my girlfriend, Gianna Strudel and writer of a billion hits!"

There was brief applauds and yelling. Gianna and Austin took their places on the stage.

**Austin:**  
Yeah  
Woah  
I'm walking on a thin line  
And my hands are tied  
Got no where to hide

I'm standing at a crossroads  
Don't know where to go  
Feeling so exposed

**Gianna:**  
Yeah I'm caught in between  
Where I'm going and where I've been  
But no, there's no turning back  
Yeah

**Both:**  
It's like I'm balanced on the edge  
It's like I'm hanging by a thread  
But I'm still gonna push ahead  
So I tell myself  
Yeah, I tell myself

Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down

**Austin:**  
It'd be so easy  
Just to run  
It'd be so easy  
To just give up

**Gianna:**  
But I'm not that girl who go turn my back  
There's no turning back

**Both:**  
No turning back

**Gianna:**  
It's like I'm balanced on the edge

**Austin:**  
It's like I'm hanging by a thread

**:**  
But I'm still gonna push ahead  
So I tell myself  
Yeah I tell myself

**Both:**  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
(**Gianna:** Dooowwwnnn!)  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
(**Austin:** Don't look down! Don't look down!)  
Don't look down, down, down, down!

Gianna and Austin smiled at each other and she enveloped him into a tight hug and quick kiss. The crowd was going crazy, I looked back in disbelief. Gianna was better than I thought. I turned away trying to hide the tears of spite. After all, Gianna was my stepsister and she was _dating _Austin Moon. Who was I to think I could win him back?

* * *

~End of bash~

"Did you think it was good?" Trish asked me, when people started clearing out. I lied knowing Trish had set the whole gig up.

"Perfect."

My ears were still ringing from the five different songs Austin did, he'd gotten so much better than when were younger. And people say I'm the music prodigy. But I trying to hide back the tears, Austin had _kissed _Gianna in public. How could I win him over that?

"Ally, is there something wrong?" I heard Trish ask me.

_Was I making it that obvious? _

"No."

"Ally!" I suddenly heard my name being called.

I turned around, Gianna was behind me. She quickly pulled me to the front of the stage, Trish was trailing behind. Crap. It was happening. I was going to see Austin Moon again. I wanted to pull back but I couldn't.

"Come on," she squealed as she opened a door.

It slammed right into Trish's face and I could hear Gianna hiss, "Ally only."

"Gianna, why did you do that?" I suddenly stopped and turned around to face her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"That!" I pointed to the shut door.

"C'mon, Ally! It's only you I need." She started pulling me to a door with a big star on it. I took a deep breath. And then she opened it, Austin Moon sat in a chair he was facing a man who looked middle-aged.

"Austin," Gianna prowled, he turned back I tilted my head.

Austin and the man looked to me curiously, "Who is that?"

"Aus, it's Ally!"

"Ally?"

"As in Allyne Dawson, don't pretend that you don't know. _If I hadn't left or maybe come back none of this would happen, _I thought to myself. I was aware my face was beet red.

"Oh the girl, who ran away last night."

"She also went to MUNY!" Gianna butted in.

_They were doing this on purpose! Austin was pretending!_

"MUNY?" The middle aged man asked.

_So what? I went to MUNY! _

"Clearly it really hasn't done anything to her, I thought she'd have a recording deal already, I mean isn't that what she wanted. Gi, she won't even speak. What's wrong with her?"

I turned to Gianna, "Gotta, go, home."

I ran out the room, Tears were already spilling down my eyes as I entered my room. I wanted to be back in New York with a Mom. I wasn't wanted here, I realized I won't _ever _be wanted here.

* * *

**This was a really long chap! Sorry if it sucked and seemed kinda rushed at the end, I was kinda in a hurry to do this. Hope you enjoyed. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Austin and Ally! I own Gianna:D**

**Songs: A Billion Hits, Austin and Ally**

**Don't Look Down, Austin and Ally**

**Love you guys,**

**Am**


	7. The Unexpected Vacation

The night seemed to pass me before I finally awoke, my curtains were drawn and sunlight was peaking in. Groggily, I stretched my arms, staring at my alarm clock in disbelief. It was almost 12:30; I'd never slept past eleven o'clock in my whole life.

Unraveling the sheets from my legs, I got up and passed the main hall into Dad and Jolene's room, off the bat I noticed two suitcases lined together perfectly. I rubbed my eyes figuring I was seeing things, but it was really there. Two fat suitcases packed to the brim. I flew out of the room and found Dad, Jolene and Gianna on the couch talking about something excitedly.

"There she is!" Gianna exclaimed acknowledging my arrival. I avoided eye contact with her and stared at Dad.

"What's with the suitcases in the room? Are you guys going somewhere?" I asked desperate for answers. Even though some gut feeling was telling me they were and leaving Gianna and me behind. I hoped they were dragging Gianna with them or else my life would be ruined.

"Last night we found out the accordion convention's going to be in New York this year, we booked everything last night. Jolene and I didn't want to wake you, sweetie." I couldn't believe this was happening. Please be a horrible nightmare, I told myself over and over.

When Dad and Jolene weren't looking, I noticed Gianna sending me a sly smile. My life was going to be a living hell, with that _idiot_!

"How long are you going to be gone?" I nearly stuttered.

"Four days." Jolene answered.

Four days? Were they mad? I couldn't last four days with Gianna! Hell, couldn't they take me with them? It would be better than living with her for four days! I realized I was staring blankly at Dad for a couple of seconds because Jolene kept calling my name. Gianna stayed silent probably planning whatever was coming my way.

"Allyne? Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing. When is the flight?" I asked trying to divert their attention.

Jolene shrugged. "Three hours. We're going there early though, we're going to leave the house in an hour."

Hour? Racing out the room, I rushed into the bathroom, I could hear them chuckling. I cursed myself for ever being a part of this family.

* * *

An hour and a half later we reached the airport, thanks to Gianna and Jolene's bad sense of directions. Dad stayed silent choosing to sit in the backseat with me while I pretended to be engrossed in one of Jolene's magazine's I'd found in the trunk.

Dad gave me an apologetic look as he got out of the car. Jolene who was already gushing over how the convention was going to be great kissed Gianna on the cheek and gave me a rushed hug. Some stepmother she was.

After accompanying them into the airport and hearing Jolene go over her monotonous list of rules for about the hundredth time we said our final goodbyes and watched as they departed.

It was silent while we headed back to Jolene's car. I scolded myself for being sixteen and not having a learner's permit yet. At least if I had driven, I wouldn't have to worry about Gianna.

I grudgingly got into the front seat of the small car as Gianna put the key into the ignition and put the car on drive. Halfway into the ride, she finally spoke to me. I was dreading every moment being with her.

"If you try to do anything, Ally," she threatened me, "I swear I will make your life a living nightmare."

Shocked, I didn't respond, at least not right away. So this was the real Gianna, or at least a continuation of her. I'd seen the real Gianna last night when she humiliated me in front of Austin.

"What's your problem, Gianna?" I finally spat out.

"My problem is you," she replied candidly taking her eyes off the road for a split second.

"Me? What have I even done to you?" I hissed. She was really getting on my nerves. This whole thing was ridiculous.

"Ally, don't even pretend like you didn't notice. You stole the spotlight from me by coming back here. The day you left was the day you ended. You were never supposed to come back here. But you did and everything changed."

Changed? What the hell was she talking about? She was crazier than I imagined. Jolene and Dad had left me home with a psychopathic stepsister.

"Miami was always my home."

Gianna smirked. "If it was your home then why did you leave?"

I couldn't tell her. It brought back too many memories. Leaving Miami was my biggest mistake. But I couldn't tell anyone that. I especially couldn't tell her I came back for Austin.

"Pathetic. If only you hadn't left New York, maybe you'd never have to deal with me."

It stung. Everything stung. Gianna was dating Austin, and she hated me. Dad was under Jolene's spell and then there was me. The summer I thought would be perfect was ruined. Everything was against me. I should've foreshadowed it, but I was too gullible back then. But now, I knew I had to do something about it. I was letting Gianna rule me. I was letting precious time that was supposed to be spent with Austin slip away.

"You're right, Gianna, maybe I wouldn't have to put up with you but I'm not going to let you get away with trying to ruin my life. Stepsister or not, you'll pay," I hissed contemptuously.

Gianna's eyes widened but she didn't say anything. This time I knew I'd gotten her good.

**You voted, anyways, I'll be continuing with this story and Our Old Days. Thnx for voting! And I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Love,**

**Am**


	8. Meeting a Starr

*/* Chapter Eight */*

Gianna and I had not been talking, I'd stayed in Miami less than two weeks and my stepsister and I were mortal enemies. Worse thing yet, Gianna had told everyone she knew about me, and trust me, it was not _pretty_. Since I was running Sonic Boom, I was inclined to get dirty stares from almost all the regular customers. I guess revenge for Gianna was satisfying since she had the upper hand in knowing everyone.

"Allyyyyy!" Trish squealed running into Sonic Boom, she was holding a bunch of balloons with Austin's face on them. A gazed at her curiously putting down my songbook and pencil I'd been chewing.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Matt Starr is on his way here!" she squealed, accidentally letting go the balloons; they floated up to the ceiling. Trish watched sadly but turned her attention back to me.

"He is so cute!" she exclaimed, "he's like a hunk of sexiness."

"Calm down, Trish, who the hell is Matt Starr?"

"Jimmy Starr's son, Jimmy signed Austin to Starr Records! Matt's on his way here…" Trish's voice faltered and with a quick dive she was behind the counter on the ground next to me. I stared at her incredulously. Did she actually just do that?

"Hello?" a boy asked, I peered up at him. He must've been Matt, he ran a hand through his shaggy hair. He wasn't all that bad-looking.

"Yeah, can I help you with something?" I asked casually.

"Yeah, I'm looking to by a violin for a friend of mine, you think you can help me find what I'm looking for?" he asked looking at me straight in the eye.

"Sure, what kind of violin are you looking for, acoustic or electric?" I came out from behind the counter accidentally stepping on Trish's arm. She gave out a soft moan.

Matt gave me a weird look, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, follow me," I said guiding him to the shelves of violins in the back. After taking down some violins, we finally found the perfect one. Getting the case for it, I heard Matt clear his throat.

Looking back, I could see him pick up a beginner's violin and try to angle it perfectly. Smirking, I retrieved the violin case and went over to help Matt. Our faces accidentally touched making me blush; realizing my hands were around Matt's body and my fingers were brushing against his I pulled back. Matt glanced back at me and quietly said, "That was…"

"Nothing," I finished, "so about that violin." I turned to put the violin into the case, the memory of what just happened replayed in my mind. It actually _kinda _felt good.

After locking the case I walked back to the counter silently, without looking Matt in the face, I said, "That'd be 230 dollars."

Matt fished out his wallet and pulled out the exact change, our hands accidentally brushed again sending tingles throughout my body making me want to jolt. I was now blushing uncontrollably.

_Great, Ally, you touch a stranger and then you almost end up making out with him! Do something about it! _But somehow I couldn't stop thinking about Austin. I felt as if I was betraying him. _But he's with Gianna, and absolutely doesn't want to have anything to do with you! _I reminded myself.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I hear him faintly say something. "Did you say something?" I asked stupidly.

"Um… yeah, I said my name was Matt Starr and I asked you your name, which is…" his voice trailed off expecting me to answer. This was definitely an awkward moment.

"Ally Dawson," I replied.

Then his face brightens, "You wouldn't happen to be Gianna Strudel's stepsister, Ally, would you?"

_He had to know Gianna didn't he?_

"Yeah, that's me," I said.

"What a small world, I'm Jimmy Starr's son, the one who signed Gianna's boyfriend, Austin Moon, surely you've heard of him?" he babbled, clearly forgetting what had happened just minutes ago.

"Yeah, I've met him but I'm not that crazy about him," I lied. I was _crazy _about him. I loved him ever since I knew what love was. He was also my ex-best friend.

"Wow, you're the first girl I've met who hasn't been wooed over by Moon's charm," he said in awe. Was that a bad thing? Yeah, it was definitely a bad thing because I was in love with Austin. But I shrugged that off praying I'd never have to see Matt again in my entire life.

"You don't seem like a big fan of him yourself."

"Nah, why would I? It's not that he's bad or anything, it's just that _well_ he's a player, my sister, Kira, dated him and three months into the relationship he broke up saying he was waiting for the 'perfect girl to come'. I don't blame it fully on him, I mean Kira was out of control, but now I guess he found her.

Found her?

Who would ever think Austin was a hopeless romantic?

But I couldn't help but feel a tang of jealousy. Somewhere deep inside of me I found myself hoping that girl was me. But it was Gianna. That _bitch. _It was heartless to think of her like that but she had pretty much deserved it.

"Yeah, Gianna is one pretty lucky girl," I piped.

He smiled at me knowingly, flashing pearly white teeth and then said, "Well, it was nice meeting you, Ally, I'll see around sometime."

"Sure," I said waving a goodbye to him as he walked out of the store.

"Ohmygod, Ally! Why didn't you ask him out?" Trish squealed from on top of the stairs startling me. I turned around and clutched my heart dramatically.

"I thought you were gone!" I hissed.

"With Matt Starr under the same roof as me? Hell no! OK, Ally, get your butt up here, I want to know everything!"

I rolled my eyes smiling to myself. I started walking up the stairs when I realized I didn't have my songbook. Going back down to the counter, I searched for it on the counter, shuffling under papers and moving around empty boxes and various items. My heart started pounding.

My songbook was missing.

**Hey guys back with another chapter! Who do you think took Ally's songbook, read the next chaps to find out! Thnx for reading! AND do not forget to leave a review :)  
**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Austin and Ally**

**Love**

**Am**


	9. The Unexpected Drunkies

*/* Chapter Nine */*

I scurried up to Trish, my heart was hammering in my head. Trish looked at me worriedly. My first thought was that it was Trish, but it was impossible, she knew how much my songbook meant to me. I just knew I wanted it back.

_Everything was in there. _

"What happened? You look like you've just seen a ghost," Trish stated eyeing me curiously.

"Trish," I gasped, "my songbook is missing. Everything is in there. Someone took it!" Trish tried her best to veil her panic from me but I know it was worse than she tried to make it sound.

"Don't worry, we'll get your songbook back," she tried reassuring me.

"Trish, you don't get it! If I don't get it back, my life's over! I wrote everything down in the book, my inner most feelings, lyrics, doodles, secrets…" I stopped, thinking about it hurt. Complaining though wasn't going to help me get anywhere to finding the suspect.

"Did you see anything, Trish? Did anyone come out while I was in the back with Matt.

Trish's face softened. "I'm sorry. I was in the practice room, though now thinking about it I heard some kind of whispering but I just assumed it was you and Matt."

"Trish!"

"I'm sorry, Ally, I know I should've done something. Maybe it's someone who wants revenge on you," Trish said.

One name repeated in my brain: _Gianna._

"It's Gianna."

Trish glanced at me confused. "But how can it be Gianna? I mean she's at a party with Austin and some friends now, unless… Do you think Matt was a distraction? Someone else must have taken it for Gianna, it's probably one of her clones.." She paused and her eyebrows furrowed together. "But, Ally, does she even know about it?"

Trish was right. Did she even know about it? No one knew about my book except Trish and Dez and Austin... Matt couldn't have possibly taken it because I was with him at all times. If it wasn't Gianna or Matt then who could it possibly be?

* * *

"Maybe she knows about it, and if she does maybe she hid it in some secret floorboard in her room. I don't care what you say, she's my number one suspect," Trish shared tiredly. I threw a pillow at her. How stupid could she get? If Gianna was possibly behind this then she wouldn't be so stupid to hide it in a place where I would have easy access to.

But before I could say anything in response, I heard the floorboards creak and the front door open. Gianna had come home and she was not alone. Trish and I exchanged looks, and slowly tiptoed to the door opening it slightly.

Peeping out, I could see familiar blonde hair, squinting I realized Gianna's hands were wrapped around the blonde haired boy, Austin, tightly they were kissing uncontrollably. Gianna let out a small moan as Gianna went down to kissing her neck. I caught a whiff of heavy alcohol. They were drunk.

I slammed the door shut causing Austin and Gianna's make out session to come to a halt. _They're drunk, _I reminded myself. But something was telling me Austin wasn't completely drunk, he was never the one to go to parties back in those years. And plus, who would drive the car back home? _A friend could've driven them, you idiot!_

Trish looked at me wordlessly. She was trying her best not to through up right now. I could tell seeing them make-out disgusted her as much as it disgusted me. We both heard Gianna's room door open and slam shut. _ I was in a house with two drunkards_ _making out, one of them happened to be the boy I'm in love with._

"I'm going home, you wanna come, Ally?" Trish suddenly asked.

Relieved I didn't have to be in the house, I took out a bag and packed a sufficient amount of clothes to last me two days, shoving some toiletries in there. Slipping on my shoes, I scribbled down a note to Gianna telling her I was going to Trish's house. _Like she'd even care._

Grabbing a piece of tape and slinging the bag over my shoulder I made my way to the kitchen and taped it onto the fridge. "Are you sure I can leave them like this?" I asked her. Even though I knew nothing about taking care of hangovers they were still pretty heavily drunk. Although, I really wanted to run from them.

"Ally, trust me you don't wanna be here for the night. Plus, it's not the first time this has happened to Gianna, so just leave them here. I just think it's best if you stay away from that bitch," Trish said.

I gazed at her incredulously; trying to ignore what was going on in Gianna's room. "How do you know so much about this?"

She shrugged. "Whenever your dad and Jolene are gone which is most of the time, Gianna goes to some party where they have alcohol. It's like everyone practically worships her. "

"Are they going to be OK in the morning?" I asked a bit of worry in my tone.

Trish gave me an impatient stare. "Everything's going to be fine. They just might feel like crap in the morning but they'll survive, _hopefully. _

"Let's just go. If anything breaks though, I'm toast."

"Look, if you stay here, it's going to be too awkward if you leave chances are you won't see Austin naked," she winked at me wickedly. Eww!

"Disgusting. Let's just get the hell out of here before I have a breakdown."

_They're drunk, Ally, __Austin is not consciously aware of what the hell he is doing, _I reminded myself. Trish opened the door and I followed close behind trying not to think about what they were doing behind Gianna's door.

_He's an asshole._

* * *

"Here, drink some hot cocoa," Trish handed me a cup of brewed hot chocolate. I took it staring straight at the fireplace that had nothing but ashes. Gianna and Austin ran through my mind. _They're drunk, _I repeated over and over again, but still being there to witness it was way too painful.

"Ally? Is everything OK? Are you OK?" Trish asked concerned.

"I don't know, Trish, I mean coming here was all one big mistake. I mean, my songbook is missing, Gianna and Austin are inseparable and Gianna's my bitchy stepsister. Sometimes I wonder why the f*** I try? Clearly Gianna's Austin's 'perfect girl' maybe Austin's not the one," I ranted, letting the tears of fustration roll down my cheeks.

"Allyne Dawson," Trish said flatly, "don't you ever say you're not good enough! You're not even fighting back! All you're just doing is sitting around letting that bitch take control of your life! Your Austin!"

I sniffed and Trish tackled me into a hug. It felt good having someone to talk to. "You really think I stand a chance?"

Trish beamed at me. "I know so. Now, we just need to find out who the hell took your songbook…"

_Maybe there was hope. _

**Hey guys! I really hope you liked this chapter, sorry if it seems like it's all over the place :( But review, Review and REVIEW! The more reviews I get is the more updates you get! And sorry if I'm acting like a bitch. But all well... **

**Just don't forget to leave a review ;)**

**Love you guys,**

**~Am~**


	10. WHAT, you say?

*/* Chapter Ten */*

"Trish! You told me this was going to take less than three minutes!" I snapped taking a seat in the studio. We were at Starr Records, yes, _thee _Starr Records inside of a studio waiting for Jimmy's assistant to come and fetch Trish. I hated every second of being here, knowing that Austin and Gianna had actually set foot in this same studio was not reassuring at all. Who knows what could have happened in here?

"I'm sorry, Ally, but Austin's career depends on this," Trish admitted looking away. She knew that mentioning his or Gianna's name now was definitely out of the question.

"You mean the asshole who took my songbook, he deserves to rot in hell for all I care," I hissed through gritted teeth. Last night I'd come to the conclusion that Austin had stolen it. Even though part of me knew it was not likely and it was definitely Gianna I still had no evidence she even had knowledge the book actually existed. Therefore leaving Trish and Austin, Trish was definitely out of the question, but Austin? If he did he'd find out _everything._

"You still don't know he took it! You don't have any proof! It can be Gianna for all we know, Ally! You're just making excuses so you won't have tp face the truth! It's Gianna," she said almost out of breath.

Maybe she was right. I was running away from the truth. Trying to blame something else on someone so I wouldn't have to face my biggest fear. _Gianna. _

Just as I was about to say something else, the door opened and a young woman a couple years older than us walked in. She was holding a clipboard and fixing her glasses, she looked at Trish, "Mr. Starr requests your help right away."

Trish nodded her head and turned to me. "See you in a few."

"Fine." the assistant and Trish walked out of the room leaving me alone.

Lost in my own thoughts I didn't notice when someone entered the room. It took me several seconds to realize who it was smirking at me.

"Matt!" I jumped at the sight of him putting my hand over my heart dramatically, "you scared the shit out of me."

Matt continued smirking, "Nice to see you again, Ally. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with a friend, she just left. What brings you here?" I asked shyly looking away.

"My dad kind of owns this building," he said simply.

"No, I mean what are you doing in this studio." Although I knew he knew what I meant.

"I lost something in here the other day."

"Oh, really," I said sarcastically, he was definitely lying.

He gave up. "I came here to see _you_."

I looked away uncomfortably, he came here to see _me_. It felt awkward being in here alone with _him_, even though he wasn't bad. It still just felt _weird_, wrong.

"Ally?" he asked softly.

"Nice mixer you got there," I said diverting the subject, Matt could tell I didn't want to talk about what he'd just said. Memories of the day we first met in Sonic Boom played in my head, the way we touched each other, it felt good but I would never admit that in a million years. He wasn't all that bad and I didn't hate him but it was just weird.

"Wanna try it?" he asked.

"Um, I guess," I answered uneasily, he walked over to the mixer chair and put the headphones. Knowing it was my cue to do something, I walked into the recording room and took a seat on the stool putting the headphones on.

"Let's see what you're made of," Matt said, he smiled encouragingly. He actually looked _kinda _cute when he did that.

"Um..." My voice trailed off. I realized it'd been a long time since I sang anything in front of someone.

"Relax. Ally, you don't have to do this if you don't want too."

But some part of me actually did want to do this. So I cleared my throat a couple of times and began to sing a song I memorized from my songbook.

I'm the girl in the corner of the room  
The one you never notice  
Getting lost among the stars in the sky  
Like a picture out of focus

I'm the sun in your eyes  
Yet you don't see me  
I wear no disguise  
But you don't see me

I'm a total surprise  
And you don't see me  
I'm so agonized  
That you don't see me

You don't see me  
You don't see me

I stopped, to my surprise Matt was clapping. Taking off the headphones I exited the room and sat down on a chair. Matt was the first to speak. "That was amazing," he said smiling.

"Thanks," I mumbled. He was probably just being nice.

Then the door opened revealing a very excited Trish and a man I made out to be Matt's father.

*/*

"Ally, that was amazing! You didn't tell me you could sing like that!" Trish squealed.

_Again, she's being_ dramatic.

"So this is Gianna's stepsister, Ally Dawson," Jimmy said aloud, he turned his attention to me, "I'm Jimmy Starr, Austin's signer and Matt's father."

"Nice to meet you," I said slowly, wait... He was the man in the dressing room that night! Holy crap, this wasn't good.

"Dad," Matt suddenly said, we turned our attention to him, "I think we've found our girl."

_Girl? Were they talking about me? What the hell was going on?__  
_"She is good but you forgot something..."

"What the hell's going on?" I interrupted them.

They was a couple seconds of silence passed us and then Trish finally spoke up, "Ally, Starr Record's..., It's looking for a new recording artist... Whoever gets the recording deal gets to do a song with Austin..."

All alarms suddenly went off in me. "WHAT?" I heard myself yell.

A feeling of mixed emotions fluttered over me. Were they saying I, Ally Dawson, would possibly be Starr Records new recording artist? _Impossible... _

**_Hey I'm back with chapter ten. I know this seems really confusing but hopefully the next chapter will clear things up, which hopefully will be posted next week since school's starting Monday (no :...(). Anyways, can we try to get 7+ reviews for next chapter? Pwease :3 With a cherry on top? And sorry if this was a horrible chapter, I had some major writer's block for this. Don't forget to check out my other A&A story, Vengeful Blood, it would mean the world to me :D_**

**_Thnx for reading my very long A/N :)_**

**_Love,_**

**_~Am_**


	11. The Deal (FILLER)

*/* Chapter Eleven */* (filler)

"But..." I fumbled for words suddenly feeling sick to the pit of my stomach. It was too much to take in at once.

"Relax, you're going to be fine," Matt advised me flashing me a dazzling smile that _almost _made my heart melt.

"You're just going to give me a contract like that?" I asked finding words.

"Matt," Trish said turning to Matt, "I think you should tell Ally the rest." It was almost impractical that Trish admired his sexiness, she didn't even _blush_.

"What's the rest?" I demanded impatiently, what weren't they telling me?

Matt took a breath and turned to me uncomfortably, "There's a catch, if you want the contract you're going to have to compete for it."

_What the_ f?

* * *

"What do you mean I have to compete? Two seconds ago you were offering me a contract!" I snapped. Compete? What the hell is wrong with these people? Offering me a contract and telling me I needed to compete for it!

"Jimmy, Matt, can I speak to Ally alone please?" Trish asked, she could tell I was dying for an explanation.

"Trish, you better do something about this," Jimmy said sternly, he went out of the room and Matt halfheartedly followed behind him.

"Trish, what's going on? I need answers now, missy!" I practically yelled when they were out of earshot.

Trish ran a hand through her hair and calmly said, "It all started when Jimmy told me he wanted someone new, someone charismatic like Austin he could sign for Starr Records, so he put the job up to me to find someone. Gianna somehow found out and after that she's been throwing herself at Jimmy to get the recording deal, that's when I told Jimmy about you, Ally." She paused scanning my face for a reaction.

"You expect me to compete with my own stepsister for a recording deal to get to Austin?!" I screeched.

"Jeez, you make it sound so bad."

"Well, because it is bad, Trish!"

This time I knew Trish had gone over the line. She'd expected me to compete with my own stepsister for a stupid darn contract! _But it's a way for you to redeem yourself with Austin, _I thought.

Austin could go to hell for all I cared.

It was a horrible lie. No matter how much I'd been through in the past couple of days, I'd never stopped loving Austin, even though he was the biggest ass anyone could ever know.

"Ally!" Trish exclaimed snapping me out of my reverie.

"What happened?"

"Are you going to do it? Look, I know you think it's wrong, but if you get the recording deal you get to be with Austin, and plus, it's the perfect revenge for Gianna. Anyways, every time you see Austin you runaway completely blowing everything with him!"

As much as I hated to admit it, Trish was right. It may be my only chance to win Austin back.

"Count me in, Trish." Trish smiled triumphantly.

_I just hoped it worked  
_

**_I hope this isn't really confusing anymore to anyone, if it is you can PM me any questions you have. I know I said this would be posted next week but I'm going to be really busy when school starts so I decided to turn this chap into a filler. So I hope you enjoy it! And like all chapters, reviews are highly appreciated. _**

**_P.S. I know a lot of you are wondering when Auslly's going to come into play, in the next few chaps there's going to be a love triangle (I'm a sucker for those what can I say?) between... (You already know, I'm guessing!) So keep your eyes peeled! ;) _**

**_Love,_**

**_Am_**


	12. They're Back!

*/* Chapter Twelve */*

"Ally!" Trish nudged me for about the millionth time in the past seven minutes. Groggily, I crawled out of the sleeping bag and turned to face her.

"You finally get up!" she huffed.

I ran a hand through my hair and glanced at the alarm clock, it was only 9:19. Why had Trish waken me up so early? Yawning, I turned to her in annoyance. "Why did you wake me up?"

She rolled her eyes. "Instead of thanking me you're scolding me, well you're welcome, Ally," she muttered under her breath.

"Thanking you? Why should I thank you?" I asked whiningly.

"Because Jolene and your Dad's flight just landed," Trish replied impatiently.

Shit!

"WHAT?!" I screeched getting to my feet, getting my khaki's a tank top and some deodorant. Ugh, I didn't even have time for a shower.

"You're in luck, I called a cab before you woke up, so come on," Trish said, turning to her I saw she was already dressed so I pulled my tangled hair into a badly done ponytail and followed her out of her house. Within ten minutes of waiting the cab finally came.

While Trish told the cab driver the destination I couldn't help but bite my lip, wondering what Gianna was doing this second. She was definitely driving there right now, but Trish lived closer to the airport so we might have a chance of beating her there.

"Let's just hope that witch doesn't rattle on you before we get there," Trish told me under her breath.

My stomach flip-flopped. Thanks for cheering me up, Trish, you sure did a good job, I thought sardonically. Fifteen minutes later we were by the airport while I told the bus driver the terminal Trish kept her eyes peeled for Jolene's car.

Seconds later I was literally rushing out the cab door and running toward Jolene and Dad. Gianna was all the way in the back of the car with Dad helping him put the suitcases and Jolene was talking to someone on the phone. Dad was the first to see me.

"Ally!" Dad exclaimed tackling me into a bear hug.

That was totally awkward.

"Dad, it's good to see you too," I said, Gianna was glaring daggers at me. She definitely did not look happy to see me.

"How was the accordion convention?" I asked him when he stopped hugging me.

"It was amazing, I'll tell you all about it in the car, so how was everything when we were gone?" he asked skeptically.

Gianna was about to say something but I jumped in, "It was good. Except yesterday, Gianna and I went to have a sister's day so we took a break from running the store."

Gianna looked at me scornfully. But Dad piped in, "That's great. At least you two are bonding together."

"Yeah, it sure is," I gave him my phoniest smile.

"Allyne, sweetie, it's so good to see you," she said finally acknowledging my presence. She barely gave me a hug, it was more like a tight squeeze.

Once everyone was in the car I took a quick glance at where Trish and the taxi were, they were out of sight. Trish probably had already gone home.

Sighing, I reluctantly got into the car and instead of Dad sitting in the backseat with me, it was the one and only Gianna. Hatred glowed in her eyes as she gave me a death stare. So all the way home, I just looked down at my shoes and occasionally agreed with whatever Jolene and Dad were saying.

I took a deep breath as Jolene pushed open the apartment door. But instead of a messy apartment I was greeted by the heavy aroma of air freshener. Everything looked neater than before I left two days ago. Wow, Gianna could really clean, I had to admit that.

"The house looks marvelous, girls!" Jolene said as she rolled her suitcase to a corner and set down her keys.

Gianna strode into the apartment pushing me to the side and scoffing. She went down the hallway and slammed her door shut grasping Jolene's attention.

She looked at me, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Nah, she's just in shock. Um... She's really happy you're back home. Gianna just needs erm... some time alone," I lied. It was the lamest thing I could make up but Jolene fell for it like a charm.

"Poor Gianna. I wonder how she makes out while we're gone. Well, she won't need to worry about that anymore since she has you," Jolene replied. _If only you knew the truth..._

* * *

"Ally, Gianna!" Dad called later that night. In annoyance I got off of my bed and went to Dad and Jolene. They were in the living room giggling like five-year olds but snapped out of it when they saw Gianna and I enter the living room.

"Girls, we're going out with some friends tonight to get some dinner, we've also decided something," Dad announced.

_Shit! Stuck with her, someone kill me now! _

Jolene turned her attention to me, "We've decided that since you've been so good lately, Allyne, you deserve to be rewarded."

_Seriously? She was treating me like a puppy?! And where was my dad in all_ this?

I looked at her enthusiastically as she said, "We've decided to un-ground you."

I heard Gianna scowled at this comment, "But, Mom, Ally hasn't done anything to deserve this! I mean she sneaked out when you guys were away!" _Like anyone's going to believe you, Gianna!_

"Gianna!" Jolene exclaimed in horror.

"Mom, I'm telling you the truth! Ally sneaked out when Austin came over..." her voice trailed off. _Now this was going to be amusing._ Gianna was really going to get it, I was only sorry I hadn't been the one to tell on her.

"Austin came over? What did I tell you about bringing him over here?" Jolene yelled.

Dad stayed silent choosing to stay out of this one.

"It really isn't a big deal, Mom! I mean we only hung out nothing more to it," Gianna lied. _What a big liar! _But then I realized I had lied too.

Gianna looked from me to Jolene. "I'm telling you the truth!"

"I knew you were upset about us leaving, Gianna, but you didn't need to drag your stepsister into this!" yelled Jolene in response.

Gianna looked defeated and before stomping off said, "She did go!"

When she was gone, Jolene glanced at me, embarrassment covered her whole face, "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. Well, Lester and I will be going now, call me if something happens."

She half-dragged Dad out of the door before waving a quick goodbye. With nothing else to do I went into the kitchen and searched the fridge for something to eat. The only thing we had besides leftover Chinese food and pizza were fruits. Opening a draw on the bottom of the fridge, I took and apple and bit into it walking back to my room.

Picking up the house phone I decided to call Trish. She picked up on the first ring. "You call me now!" Trish exclaimed angrily.

Taking a bite of my apple guiltily I responded, "Sorry, got tied up with Jolene and Gianna."

"I'm still mad at you! You owe me big time!"

"Gee, like I didn't know," I replied sarcastically taking another bite of my apple.

"You're going to owe me another favor soon because Jimmy called me today and he said he wanted a demo from you," Trish said.

Hearing this made me think of my songbook, I nearly spat out the piece of apple in my mouth.

"Ally?"

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Are you OK?"

"Sure, I'm perfectly fine. Considering that _anyone _can have my songbook, with everything in there I'm perfectly fine," I replied not bothering to veil the sarcasm in my voice.

"Right...about that...Ally, I think you should know something!"

Right then and there I felt I could die.

_**Hey, guys, so I put a cliffie in here... So last chapter, I only got like, what, 3 reviews? That's quite dispiriting since I asked for 7+ reviews in chap ten. I know last chapter was a filler, I apologize for that but I didn't get as much reviews as I asked for. Your reviews motivate me to write more and the less reviews is the less frequent I'm going to update. So yeah... If you hate me after reading this then well... -_-**_

_**I'd like to thank all my lovely reviewers, followers and favoriters! Thnx guys! You are the best! :)**_

_**Love, **_

_**Amie**_


	13. The Kiss

*/* Chapter Thirteen*/*

"W-what do y-y-ou mean, Trish?" I stuttered. Did Trish know something? It was a long time before Trish responded which made more pissed than ever.

"Ally, the security cameras. I saw Gianna, she was in the studio and your songbook, she was holding it..." Trish said finally. Anger poured threw me, it was true. It was Gianna, the stupid bitch had it all along. Impetuously, I dropped the phone, and charged down the hall to her bedroom door.

I opened it forcefully and Gianna stared at me in horror. Anger glowered in my eyes, as I yelled, "Where the hell is it, Gianna?" She'd gone over the line, and now, if she didn't speak I was going to go over the line.

"What the-" she started to say but then I cut her off.

"Don't shit around with me, where the hell did you put it?" I raged.

"Get out of my room!"

"You have three seconds, Gianna, and I swear if you don't give it to me someone's going to get hurt."

"Hurt?" she replied mockingly, "if you touch me, Ally, who's going to be at fault? As you can clearly see it's not going to be me it's going to be you. And how would little Aussie feel about that?"

"Don't you bring him into this, you fucking bitch," I snarled through gritted teeth, my fists curled in anger. She knew, she probably read every diary entry in there.

"Listen, stepsister, let me give you some advice. Austin is mine and he will always be mine! Not yours, mine! So I suggest you back off before you're going to make me do something I regret," Gianna responded venomously, she looked at me straight in my eyes.

"Give me the frigging book, Gianna!" I fumed looking down. There was truth to her words, Austin was wrapped around Gianna's finger, he always was and he would always be. I held back tears off defeat.

"You mean this?" Gianna asked sourly, getting something under her pillow, she pulled out the familiar book with the letter A on the front cover, she smirked at me, "well you can have it since I have no use for it anymore."

Before I knew what she was doing, she flung it at me but in the process thousands of pieces of paper flew out in the air. I realized that they were ripped, shredded into a million pieces.

"NO!" I screamed, getting down in my knees picking up all pieces of paper I could salvage but it was impossible. All my years of work, my songs, diary entries and memories lay in ruins in front of me.

"Aww, poor Ally! Whatcha going to do, cry?" Gianna said in a mock-baby voice.

Tears of defeat him me but I pushed them away, I couldn't show her that she defeated me. I couldn't, I needed to fight back and stay strong.

I ran out of the room and out of the apartment, out of the frigging mall. I couldn't be here and I didn't care if I was wearing bunny slippers, it wasn't my first time. So I ran until I was out of breath and I collapsed onto the ground. I immediately regretted it because I could feel the damp grass soaking through my khakis. Curse her! This world! Miami! I didn't belong here. Hell, Austin didn't even want me.

"Ally, is that you?" a voice asked from behind me. I was too absorbed by my thoughts to recognize who it was.

"Go away," I snarled venomously, I realized I was shivering uncontrollably.

I was ruined, shattered. Everything was over.

I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder. "Ally," it whispered. Getting a clearer hearing of the voice I realized it was the one and only Austin Moon. Great, could my life get any better?

"Go away," I said again, my voice softening because now the unwanted tears were streaming down my face.

"No," Austin said, "your freezing. What happened?"

I was in no shape to tell him, _oh, I just had a fight with Gianna over you, the boy I'm unrequitedly in love with. _Austin was now unzipping his sweater and taking it off, he put it around my shoulders and gently said, "Ally, you're going to catch a cold, let's go somewhere away from here."

_How did I know he wasn't just using me?_

"Austin... please just go, you shouldn't be here, please..." my voice trailed off. Because now my tear-stained face was inches away from Austin's face. He'd made me turn when I was talking. His expression looked genuine, he was _different_. Not like the Austin I'd seen a few days ago, it was the Austin I'd seen two years ago when I left.

"I'm not leaving you, Alls," Austin said slowly which made more tears come out of my eyes.

I wanted so badly to say: I love you Austin Freaking Moon, you dumbass, (who really isn't a dumbass), the love of my life.

"Austin, I'm so sorry, for everything. Leaving you, not being there for you, leaving you was the worst thing of my life," I stated slowly, scanning Austin's face for a reaction.

"Ally-" he began to say but stopped.

"It's OK, Austin, you don't have to forgive me. Heck, you shouldn't, after all I've done I don't deserve you, any of this," I declared looking away.

Memories of him and Gianna came rushing at me. Gianna was right as much as I hated to admit it, Austin had chosen Gianna and not me. That was something I would have to live with for the rest of my life.

"No, two years ago I shouldn't have snapped at you, Alls. I didn't know how to feel, it was as if going to the airport would stop your dreams and not going would have ruined you. _L__etting you go_ was my biggest mistake."

"Austin," I began to say but then he stopped me, our faces were only inches apart and Austin began leaning in and our lips touched. It was a slow hesitant kiss but yet passionate. It was the kiss I'd been waiting for all my life. It felt so real, so _natural_. I loved every second of it.

Austin and I pulled away for a breath. Yet, it was all so wrong.

"I-I should get you back," Austin said looking away.

"Austin..."

"Look, Ally, that was nothing. It's best if we both forgot about it..." Austin said tentatively cutting off eye contact with me.

His words pierced through my heart...

**Hey, guys, back with another update :D Hooray! Hoped you liked it! And thank you for the amazing reviews, can I try to get 8+ reviews for the next chap? Pwease, :3 With a cherry on top? Love you all :D**

**Love,**

**Amie **


	14. The Demo

_**Some super shout outs before you read on. (So this is the first time I'm ever doing this, so I do acknowlege all the other reviews from previous chapters!)**_

_**Hhh**_

_**writermeAL**_

Guest

Guest

HayBriannnee

Guest

Allygurl101

Guest1

ItsYaGirlTerTer

PurpleKitty18

**_Thnx also to all my silent readers, followers and favoriters! It means the world :D_**

* * *

*/* Chapter Fourteen*/*

"I… h-have to go," I stuttered. Austin didn't reply, but instead looked away uncomfortably. I turned around to go but Austin's voice interrupted me. "Ally. You won't tell anyone about this will you?"

_Is that all he cared about? Gianna? I should've seen it coming, I did see it coming._

"It's not like I have anyone to tell," I replied tersely and added in, "you didn't mean it, you were just comforting me." I didn't want there to be truth to my words but it was clear: Austin was for Gianna all the way.

"Ally..." Austin began but I cut him off, I couldn't bear anymore of it.

"I _have _to go it's getting late, goodbye, Austin," I said hastily, choosing the right words before walking off leaving a very confused Austin.

In Sonic Boom, instead of going back into the apartment I entered the practice room. I switched on the light and everything became visible. Nothing had changed, except for the stereo system, piano and mini fridge. It suddenly occurred to me that _this _practice room wasn't mine anymore, it was Gianna's. Everything was Gianna's.

Walking over to the futon, I adjusted the pillows making a bed. I went back to switch off the light making my way back to the futon. Curling up into a tight ball, I let everything out, falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

week later, (time skip)-

"Don't worry about Gianna, karma's coming her way," Trish tried cheering me up, but like usual, I ignored the hopeless suggestion and sipped some of my "Trish's relaxation tea". It'd been a week since I last saw Gianna, the morning after the kiss I simply left the apartment with one measly note stating I was staying at Trish's for a while. Coincidentally, the next morning, Jolene and dad left for their next "business trip". Dad had sent me a text saying he loved me and he hoped I came home soon but other than that no one else had tried to contact me.

"When will you ever learn? Gianna's won everything, _everything_!" I emphasized my point by yelling out the last word.

Instead she suddenly smiled at me slightly, "Maybe not..."

* * *

at Starr Records-

I grunted as Trish finally gave me one last yank pulling me into the studio. I hated the sight of it, everything looked memorable. I _didn't _want to be here.

"Ally," a familiar voice snapped me out of my thoughts, I looked in the direction it came from surprised to see a smiling Matt. Matt? _Fudge you, Trish_!

"Hey, Matt," I said cautiously looking from Trish to Matt waiting for an explanation.

"What's going on?" I asked after neither of them made an effort to say anything.

Trish turned to me, "Ally, Matt's agreed to help you write a song for your demo." I scowled at this comment, _like _I wanted to hear anything about Gianna. There was no point in trying to _win _Austin _back. _He was already with my bitchy stepsister, what else was there for me here?

"That's sweet and all but I'll pass," I retorted. _That came out a lot harsher than expected._

Trish's face fell into a frown but before she could say anything else, Matt jumped in, "Ally can decide what she wants to do. If she wants to stay in the shadows of Gianna, then I'm sure that's what she wants."

_Stay in the shadows of Gianna? _Matt's words repeated in my head. It suddenly registered to me that if I did win a recording deal, Gianna's music career could be over. But still, she would have Austin.

_So what? Gianna needs a taste of her own medicine! But_ Austin...

"Matt's right," I heard myself say, "I don't want to be in Gianna's shadow."

Trish's face brightened and she broke into a victory dance. _Typical Trish, _I thought to myself.

I'm the girl in the corner of the room  
The one you never notice  
Getting lost among the stars in the sky  
Like a picture out of focus

I'm the sun in your eyes  
Yet you don't see me  
I wear no disguise  
But you don't see me

I'm a total surprise  
And you don't see me  
I'm so agonized  
That you don't see me

You don't see me  
You don't see me

The soundtrack ended and Matt smiled at me, taking off his headphones. After three hours of hard work we finally managed to come up with a song for the demo. Smiling, I got up went to Matt and enveloped him in a bear-hug.

Just as I was about to pull away Matt lips were at my ear, "Don't pull away just yet…"

My cheeks flushed and Matt's hands explored my back, pulling me closer to his sturdy chest. It was getting more intense by the minute, finally aware of what was happening I pulled away so Matt and I were just inches apart facing each other.

"I'm sorry, Ally, I just got in over my head…" Matt started saying but I stopped him in the midst of his sentence with a kiss. How long had Matt had these feelings for me? I wondered.

The kiss went on longer than expected, and soon Matt's hands were _everywhere _on my body. But somehow, his sloppy kisses couldn't compare to Austin's.

"Ally," Matt said between kisses on my neck, "we should stop."

"No," I replied, running my hand through Matt's hair. The kisses got more heated. The feeling was amazing. But that was before the door opened and everything stopped, it seemed like the world passed us by as I turned to see who it was…

_**I really hope you like this chapter :D And thank you for all the amazing reviews last chapter! I literally can't believe my eyes, 81+ in counting? Seriously, you guys are amazing! Thank you!**_

_**Don't forget to review**_

_**Love, **_

_**Am**_


	15. The Confrontation

*/* Chapter Fifteen */*

It was a nightmare come true. Right there by the doorway stood a very unshaken Austin, he had a deadpanned expression on his face as he locked gazes with us. Right about now I wanted to drop dead, maybe get cremated too. Just anything so Austin didn't have to see me _like _this.

"Austin," Matt said breaking the silence, "are you looking for something?"

"Gianna left her sweater in here, looks like this is the wrong studio, clearly I was interrupting something so I'll just go," he said dryly. So he was going to pretend like this wasn't happening? _Bravo, Austin. _

It suddenly occurred to me Gianna had sent him here, security cameras were in almost every studio. _Shoot, could Gianna possibly have been watching this whole make-out session and have sent Austin here to "accidentally" intrude? I hoped not. _

Wow, what an epiphany.

It took me several seconds to realize Austin was staring directly at me now, before he enormously said, "I'll just leave you two alone now, because clearly you can't keep your hands off each other."

Austin left before I could reply. Ouch, that stung, _badly_.

I turned to Matt who still was contemplating on what to do, "I'll be back." And I flew ut the studio searching for Austin. He made a left at the end of the hall.

"Austin!" I yelled softly but loud enough for him to hear. For once, I wasn't the one running from Austin. But then again, why was I chasing after him?

"Austin, please..." This time he turned around and faced me. His face was expressionless. Did he really not feel a tang of jealousy? Annoyance? Anger?

But then again, how could he?

"Why are you here, Ally? Shouldn't you be back there french-kissing Matt? Just. Go." Austin said the last part aggressively.

"Austin, I'm sorry..." He cut me off.

"Sorry for what? Making out with my ex's brother? Ally, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

He suddenly chuckled derisively, "There is _nothing _going on between us. You think just because I kiss you means I have feelings for you? Clearly, that's not the case, Ally, I'm dating Gianna, you're hooking up with Matt. There's nothing more."

His words stabbed through my heart. I took a step back in denial, no he couldn't have... He couldn't have just said that. But I had to face reality, Austin didn't like me, the kiss was nothing for him. _Nothing._

"But you kissed me..." I choked out trying hard to hide my tears.

"So I kissed you. You were crying, I comforted you by kissing you, there's nothing more to that, Ally. Just forget about it." His words stung.

And there I was, still having the smallest hope Austin had feelings for me. Everything was all lies. It was over. Austin. Moon. Would. Never. Love. Me.

"Wait, did you actually think there was meaning to that kiss, Ally?" he asked suddenly. And then he smirked, "Did you really think I would dump Gianna that easily? Stepsister for stepsister? How pathetic."

A lump was forming in my throat. Listening to this was breaking my heart all over again, word for word. "Yes, Austin, I thought there was meaning to your stupid kiss!" I surprisingly shrieked.

"You want to know why?" I laughed hysterically.

"Because I've been in love with you for the past sixteen years! And then I got accepted to MUNY, then things changed. For two years, my heart broke until finally I couldn't take it anymore! Dad got remarried, I flew back here thinking it would be perfect timing to win you back, but then I found out my stepsister started dating you, and then I vowed to win you back! I got the chance of my life thanks to Trish to be reunited with you and get the old Austin back but Gianna had the lead on that too. I realized it was never about you and me, Austin. It was only about Gianna and you. Never Ally. Leaving Miami was my biggest mistake, because maybe, _maybe _if I hadn't left I would've had a chance with you and none of this would've happened. So thank you, Austin, for teaching me the biggest lesson of all, love is unforgiving. It will always be Austin and Gianna and then me, plain old boring, Allyne Dawson, the girl who was unrequitedly in love with her ex-best friend! How pathetic. After all you don't need me, you have Gianna 'your perfect girl'" Tears were flowing down my eyes, I turned around not caring if Matt was at the end of the hall listening to every word I had just said. Hell, I didn't even care if Gianna heard every word I had just said. She definitely had. She'd won. She'd gotten Austin. I'd finally broke.

I headed back to the studio pushing past Matt who tried to grab my wrist but I pulled away sharply causing him to stagger. I grabbed my bag and used the stairs to exit the record label. And I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I'd made the decision to leave Miami once and for all.

_**So this is like one of the last chapters, yeah, totally unexpected! But sadly, things have to come to an end. I hoped you enjoyed this and thank you so much for all the reviews last chapter! They were all very lovely! Plz, tell me what you think about this chapter?! Plz?**_

_**Leave a review**_

_**Love,**_

_**Amie**_


	16. A Visit From a Starr

*/*Chapter Sixteen*/*

A week passed and there was still no word on Austin, Gianna or Matt. The ticket back to Miami was already booked, it had taken Dad and Jolene several hours to finally agree. That is, without telling them the truth of my sudden decision to leave. They were flying in first thing in the morning, I definitely had no intention to go to the airport to see them. Seeing them meant I was going to have to face Gianna, which I definitely couldn't do.

"Here," Trish said putting down the steamy cup of tea on the coffee table, we were watching season three of _Castle _when the doorbell rang. I looked at Trish for an explanation because we _never _ had guests over. She just shrugged and went to open the door while I fidgeted with my hands anxiously.

"Ally!" Trish called.

One thought popped into my mind, _Austin is here! Austin freaking Moon is here! _Getting up slowly I went to where Trish was keeping my eyes glued to the floor. When I looked up, I swear my eyes were about to bulge out of my sockets. Matt stood there holding a sunflower in his hand. Trish looked to me for reassurance to leave me alone with him. I nodded my head slightly and she gave a curt nod to Matt and left us alone.

We were silent for a few moments, not looking at each other. I refused to look Matt in the eye remembering what had happened the last time we met. He brought back too much memories of Austin, I knew I couldn't hide from the truth forever. Looking at Matt made me remember the meet with Austin in the hallway, when he'd _clarified he didn't love me__. _

_Keep it together, Ally! You have to be strong, move on from Austin! _

It was impossible though, I could never move on from him.

"Hey," Matt said, awkwardly handing me the flower, "this is for you."

"Thanks," I managed to choke out getting hold of it. Our fingers touched which made blood rise to my cheeks. Why had Matt chosen to visit me? Did he actually really care about me? I knew I'd hurt him way beyond doubt, but for him to show up here, it meant that he was strong.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, gazing away shyly.

"What is there to say?" I snapped. _Good going, Ally, you snapped at the second person in the world who actually acknowledge your existence. _

Matt opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it, seeing no point in saying anything. I immediately felt guilty. It wasn't Matt's fault, he hadn't known anything at the time. After all, I was the one who pushed our make-out session. I'd just used him as a scapegoat to forget about Austin. It was as much as my _fault _as Austin's.

"I'm sorry, Matt, that was harsh," I apologized slowly.

"It's OK, Ally, you don't need to talk about it if you don't want to. I just came to make sure you were alright, what you did in the hallway that day was _amazing._"

"Thanks, Matt," I said, really meaning it. He was genuine, caring, after everything I had done to him, he was still there for me.

"I think I should get going, I don't want to waste anymore of your time." He said turning to go, but I stopped him grabbing his arm. I realized I didn't want him to go, I wanted to let everything out. It as the least I could do, _after all, _Matt deserved to know the truth.

"I want to talk about it, you have a right to know," I assured him, Matt turned around and nodded knowingly.

"Austin and I were best friends from a young age, and throughout the years we were growing up, I grew to love him. I always kept it a secret though. And then one day I auditioned for music school in New York" I paused smiling at the familiar memory of getting my acceptance letter, "within months I got my acceptance letter and then I decided to go."

"What happened after that?" Matt asked gently.

"A-austin found it." I stuttered.

"That's how everything started?"

"Y-yes. Around that time I made the decision not to tell Austin, Trish and Dez about being accepted and moreover, _going_. But then Austin found it, and we had an argument and he yelled at me saying he never wanted to see me again. My heart had broken after those words, and _nobody _could deter me from going. Not even my father." I paused again for a breath.

"I'm so sorry, Ally." Matt said, I drew out a pained smile and continued.

"Two years later my dad remarried. Heck, I didn't even come to the wedding because of what Austin said. And then I came back seeing it was a good time to revamp myself but then I found out Gianna started dating Austin and I vowed to win him back," I explained.

"Then you met me," Matt added in.

"Yes, then I met you and I lied to _you _about knowing Austin. And then I made out with you because the anger and jealousy over-took me and I saw you as a scapegoat. And for that, I truly am sorry, Matt. I broke you, I deserve to rot in hell."

Matt's hand was on my shoulder now and he was staring at me, "Ally, don't say that. You've suffered more than anyone I've known. And for that, I'm going to help you get Austin back..."

_What the fudge?!_

_**I am so sorry for uploading the wrong chap yesterday! I deleted it, so the only thing you guys read was the last chapter from the last update! Anyways, what did you think? Was it good/bad? Please tell me in a review :D**_

_**Couple of shout-outs**_

_**1. For all the lovely reviews from the last chapter! Thank you so much! You guys are amazing, 101+ reviews in counting! Seriously, all of you made my day! Thanks! **_

_**2. I started a new story called Falling For You! It's an A&A story, I would love it if you guys checked it out! **_

_**3. Next chapter is the last but... (wait for it) There's going to be an EPILOGUE, so that's two chaps :D (originally the next chap was going to be the last one!) **_

_**4. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!**_

_**Love you guys,**_

_**~Amie**_


	17. She Did Not

*/* Chapter Seventeen*/*  
I stood frozen in place. Matt's gaze sharpened, he was waiting for me to respond in some way. I couldn't just get Austin back. It was all over, Austin loved Gianna and nothing, not even Matt could change that.

"Just let it go, Matt, can't you see? It's useless, Austin will never love me," I said rationally.

Now, Matt looked more determined than ever, "Please, let me help you. Please."

I turned away, preferring not to look at Matt, "No one can dissuade Austin into liking Gianna, no one."

Damn it! Why did saying it so much hurt? I'd just poured out my life into Matt's hands and now he thought he could be like Superman and come to my rescue. It didn't work that way no matter how much I wanted to believe it. Even Matt had said it himself, Austin was a player, when he kissed me it meant nothing to him but kissing Gianna was definitely meant something to him.

"Let me try to help you make amends with Austin, please, Ally," Matt begged. God, when was he ever going to get a clue?

"I think it's best if you go," I said averting the topic, hoping Matt would get a clue.

"But, Ally..." Matt protested.

"Matt, please, just go," I realized I sounded like I was on the verge of tears. I was on the verge of tears, thanks to Matt.

"If you just trust me," Matt began saying.

"Please, Matt, for my sake just go and forget that we ever talked about this. Anyways, don't worry about me because I'm going to be fine," I reassured him tentatively.

"Ally-"

"Goodbye, Matt," I said earnestly, I motioned with my head for him to head out the door.

"Goodbye," Matt said brokenly.

Matt headed out the door never dropping his gaze from mine. Without waiting for him to finish going down the stairs, I slammed the door and bolted it and stalked out of the room dropping the sunflower on my way.

* * *

-Few days later, night of Ally's Departure-  
"I just can't believe you're actually going," Trish said for the billionth time in the past four hours. Trish was right, but I couldn't bring myself to admit that. I couldn't believe I was going. But I was destined to be away from Miami, to go to New York and start over again.

"It's something I have to do," I replied to my best friend guiltily.

"Ally!" Dad called entering the living room of Trish's house. All my luggage was packed tightly in the trunk of Jolene's car. Gianna, I had been told had been over at a friend's house for an unknown "emergency". I mean it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out she was out with getting drunk.

"Yeah, Dad?" I answered, he walked into the room and side-glanced at Trish, knowing it was her cue to get out of the room she exited quickly leaving us in silence. It was going to take a lot of self-control not to have a breakdown in front of Dad.

"Honey," he finally said, "are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," I replied hesitantly.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry for everything, it's just that when you came everything felt so complete. Now you're leaving..." Dad's voice trailed off and before I knew it tears were running down his cheeks. Never, once in my life had I seen Dad cry.

"Daddy!" I cried pulling him into a bear-hug, "I love you."

"Love you too, bookey," he replied.

Jolene honked and Dad and I broke apart, the tears never leaving my eyes. I steadily walked to the door, Dad followed closely behind me. I opened the door and went down the stairs, wiping a tear that was trickling down my cheek. God, I was hurting so damn much.

Jolene's car was parked in front of the car. I could see Trish already inside the car waiting for me patiently, through blurred tears I opened the car door and took a seat next to Trish. She hugged me comforting me. But then looking up time froze, I couldn't believe it. What was _he _doing here?

* * *

"MATT?" I yelled, my voice coming out as a screech. Before I could open the door Trish held my arms tightly while Matt put applied the child safety locks. Out of the window I could see Dad and Jolene standing together watching me. What was going on?

"I'm sorry, it was part of the plan," Trish said quietly.

"Plan? What the F*** is going on?"

"Calm down, please. Once you do that I promise I'll explain everything." There was no way in hell was I going to calm down. I _couldn't_. They were going to make me miss my flight even though it was five hours away, but I was punctual when it came to things like this, also, because I wanted to get away from Miami as soon as possible.

Matt started driving and Trish still held me down as if I was about to jump out the window. I finally relented, seeing it was the only way to get an explanation. As soon as Trish was sure I calmed down she started explaining everything to me.

"Jimmy's having a party in honor of you and Gianna, tonight. It's simple you're going and performing..." her voice trailed off.

"And?" I hissed. Going meant I was going to see Austin.

_Damn it! _

"And if you win, you stay in Miami and don't go back to MUNY." she finished.

_I'd better be going crazy, or else I was going to slap Trish and Matt really hard. _

"No way in hell am I going through with this! Can't you get it? Gianna won everything! She took Austin away from me, that's all I ever wanted!" I yelled, a new unexpected mob of tears came to my eyes. I was weak. The only thing I was doing was running, which made me weaker. I probably looked like a hopeless fool to Austin.

"What about the people who actually care about you?" Matt's voice sounded broken.

"Sacrifices have to be made," I answered coldly. It hurt way too much.

"Damn it, Ally! I am your best friend and I'm not going to let this make you move back to MUNY! I lost Dez and Austin, I don't want to lose you again! You're my best friend in the world and I am entitled to have a say in you leaving Miami!" Trish snapped.

"It hurts way too much. I can't stand the sight of her with him, I just can't!" I broke, my voice was cracking.

"Please just give it one more try? And anyways, I have a surprise in store for Gianna so you don't need to worry about her..." Trish gave me a devious smile. Which _almost _made me feel better.

* * *

-At party in dressing room backstage, 15 min earlier-

People were starting to crowd in filling the party tables. I knew for a fact that Gianna was here, meaning she'd been half-telling the truth to Dad and Jolene and Austin was here preparing for opening act. I smoothed out the dress nervously while Trish finished up my touch ups.

Staring at myself in the mirror I couldn't recognize myself, there in the mirror a flawless looked back at me wearing a strapless red dress. My lips had more color added to them and my smokey eye brought out my brown eyes. I was mesmerized by my appearance.

I heard a knock on the door, cautiously Trish went to answer it and there was Matt wearing jeans, high-tops, a tucked in button down shirt and a tie. He looked amazing. He smiled at the appearance of Trish and I. "You ready?" he asked me.

"Yes," I replied nervously.

"I'm happy for you, you deserve this more than that brat," Matt said encouragingly.

I grinned.

Walking out of the room I suddenly got butterflies in my stomach. Trish squeezed my hand and beamed at me. Minutes passed, Austin finished his opened act which was one of the same songs he'd done at his bash. I pushed away the thought of him and focused on Gianna as she was being called on the stage. She was going to sing her demo. I had a bad feeling about it.

She gave a mini speech and then jumped into a song. A song that I was familiar with. The realization hit me so hard I stumbled backward listening to Gianna sing one of _my songs from my songbook..._

_**Since you guys are so lovely I decided to make this chapter third to last, so there may be around 19 chaps. It depends on the next chap. So, what did you think? Did you like it, was it horrible?Tell me in a review!  
**_

_**P.S. Review for me to update. (the more the sooner of an update you get :D) **_

_**Love,**_

_**Am**_


	18. The Winner Is

*/*Chapter Eighteen*/*

I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. I just ran. Not caring if Trish and Matt were calling my name, I just needed to get out of here. Away from Miami forever. Away from Gianna. Away from _Austin. _I bypassed the dressing rooms and came across a stairwell marked _Stairwell F. _Without hesitating, I crashed through the door and started dashing up the stairs. I passed two, three, four... floors until I reached the last door that led to the roof. Matt and Trish had lost me long ago and now all I could focus on was getting away.

Pushing the bar to the door I walked onto the balcony. The summer breeze passing through my hair tangling it. I didn't _know _what I was doing. I just wanted everything to end. Who was I to think everything could just go on? Austin and I could kiss and make back up?

Subconsciously, I started walking. Everything didn't matter anymore. It was all _over_. Gianna had taken everything away from me my music, my Austin and my dignity. Gianna. The name stung me. I hated it. I hated her. I could hate everything in the world but nothing could change what had happened.

I was nearing the edge when I felt a sharp grasp pull me back, spinning me around. I met dazing brown eyes.

_Austin. _

* * *

We stood there just gazing at each other. Austin's stoic expression never changed. He just looked at me, with... with lust... It took me a while to process what was going on, we were on the balcony and Austin was here just looking at me. He'd saved me from my demise.

I was in too much pain to think properly.

"Ally," he finally said.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"I want _you_," he replied.

_It was a hallucination. Just a hallucination. I was going crazy. _

"No you don't!" I protested, now sobbing, "no you don't, you want her!"

_I loved him so much it hurt. _

"Alls, look at me!" I didn't though. I couldn't.

"Allyne, look at me!" he snapped. This time I obeyed, slowly my teary eyes met his which was filled with so much passion... He gently wiped away some tears that were falling down my cheeks. It _was _real. Austin was touching me, comforting me.

"Austin..." I breathed.

"Shh, you don't have to say anything."

"But... but... why are you here comforting me? Why? Why aren't you with Gianna?" I asked choking on my own words.

He slightly chuckled.

"What?" My voice was soft.

"I'm here with you away from _them and her _and yet you ask about Gianna."

"Why aren't you with her?" I asked again determined for an answer.

"Because we broke up. Trish told me everything and Gianna confessed to _everything_. And I realized during that time, it was always you I wanted, Ally. Gianna was always a _substitute _for you. When I began dating her it was as if I was closer to you."

What? He dated Gianna because he somehow felt connected to me?

"Why now, Austin?"

"I was an ass. I hurt you in every way possible, there's nothing I could do to stop that. _Nothing. _When you confessed to me that you loved me, I was confused. I didn't know what to think. I was with Gianna, but no one can compare to you. Not _even her. _Hell, maybe you don't even deserve me after everything I did to you."

_I didn't care. Austin was confessing now and that was all that mattered. _

"_I want you_," I replied flatly. And then just like that I was leaning in our lips crashed into a slow passionate kiss. Austin's tongue slid into mine, his hands wrapped around my waist pulling me in deepening the kiss. I was living in a blissful fairytale. Everything was perfect.

* * *

My forehead pressed against Austin's as we stopped for a breath. We were both gasping for breath loudly. "We should get you back, everyone's probably wondering where the superstar is." He grinned.

"_That's you, Austin," _I reminded him.

"You're _my _superstar no matter what happens." he kissed me lightly on the head and we made our way back to the stage hand in hand.

"Ally?" Trish yelled alarmed.

"Holy shit," she yelled, "there is no way-"

"Relax, Trish." I said cutting her off.

"In the world you ruined your makeup!" she finished.

Trish furiously pulled me into the nearest dressing room and started handing me makeup removal tissues. I started wiping the _blasted _makeup off. Staring into the mirror I could see myself. I was the same plain old Ally. _Just Ally. _

I was better this way.

* * *

"Finish Gianna," Matt whispered to me giving me a little push towards the piano. Jimmy who'd just arrived to introduce me gave me an encouraging smile and took his place behind the closed curtain.

I glanced back, Trish gave me a thumbs up and Austin, he just looked at me knowingly, he was away from Matt and Trish's view. I took a deep breath and took a seat on the piano stool. Matt stepped back in the shadows as the curtain drew.

Eyes darted at me, and _somewhere _in the crowd I could feel Gianna's. "Presenting Allyne Dawson singing You Don't See Me!" Jimmy announced, there were a few applauds and Jimmy walked off the stage leaving me to sing. I started playing the piano.

I'm the girl in the corner of the room  
The one you never notice  
Getting lost among the stars in the sky  
Like a picture out of focus

I'm the sun in your eyes  
Yet you don't see me  
I wear no disguise  
But you don't see me

I'm a total surprise  
And you don't see me  
I'm so agonized  
That you don't see me

You don't see me  
You don't see me

I finished and cheers erupted from everywhere in the room. I got up and waved, the curtain began closing and Trish, Matt and Austin came on the stage. Jimmy trailed behind them smiling slightly at me, he was holding an envelope.

It was coming. The part where Gianna was going to be announced as Starr Record's new recording artist. Austin beamed at me and Trish gave me a tight squeeze, Matt gave me a thumbs up.

Jimmy took his place on stage, and we trailed off going out of sight from everyone. Jimmy cleared his throat and began giving his speech.

"Tonight you have been bestowed the honor to hear two amazing singing artists, but unfortunately Starr Records can only choose one. After much deliberation, I am (hear it comes...) proud to welcome Allyne Dawson as Starr Records' new recording artist!"

_What the f? There was no way in hell he called my name!_

Trish gave me a shove and I found myself walking slowly to Jimmy and Austin. I felt lingering eyes come my way. The spotlight hit me and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gianna stalk out of the room.

Jimmy gave me a hug and then confetti suddenly fluttered everywhere on the stage followed by cheers and Trish and Matt walking on the stage squeezing me in a tight hug. Once I got out from their stifling grasps Austin pulled me away, my lips were suddenly on his and he was kissing me, sinking me in. Matt, Trish and Jimmy looked at us in awe. Everyone went wild. Tears of joy were now leaking down my cheeks. I couldn't believe it. I _actually won. _I had a recording deal, Austin, the most supportive friends in the world. It was all I needed. I knew I was _definitely _not going anywhere for a while. 

**_Hey, guys, back with another update because of all the reviews I got. I wanted to say thank you to all my guest reviews because I can't PM you thanking you guys for your awesome words! So a super thanks from the bottom of my heart! So, just to clarify things, this is the second to last chapter. *tears* They grow up so fast *sniffs*. _**

**_Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to tell me what you think in a review!_**

**_Love,_**

**_Am_**


	19. Epilogue

_Thanks to to ItsYaGirlTerTer who suggested I used Katy Perry's "Roar"! Hope you like it, and thanks again!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Roar and Austin and Ally_

* * *

*/*Epilogue*/*

_°~° six months later °~° _

_[Chorus]_  
_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_  
_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
_Louder, louder than a lion_  
_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You're gonna hear me roar_

_Now I'm floating like a butterfly_  
_Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes_  
_I went from zero, to my own hero_

_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_  
_Already brushing off the dust_  
_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_  
_Like thunder gonna shake the ground_  
_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_  
_Get ready 'cause I've had enough_  
_I see it all, I see it now_

I finished the chorus of my newest song in the piano-version and smiled to myself in appreciation. Six months had passed since Gianna transferred to a boarding school in Texas, (a.k.a. a military school for undisciplined teens.) When Dad and Jolene had put on their VCR they'd seen... Err... Gianna getting high at a party, I wasn't doubting that was some "Trishalicious revenge" (the girl had connections). Matt was away at College,Trish was now officially my manager and Austin's, Austin was getting ready for his tour in a month, and I was in the midst of writing a new song for my upcoming album.

The sound of someone applauding suddenly snapped me out of my thoughts. Turning around I could see Austin leaning against the doorway his arms were folded and he was grinning deviously. He knew I _hated _when people eavesdropped on me singing in the practice room.

"Austin!" I yelled in annoyance.

"What? I can't hear my girlfriend play a killer song on the piano?" he asked innocently unfolding his arms.

I rolled my eyes.

"You wish," I mumbled but Austin was now walking up to me his grin disappearing, I got up from my chair and just like that his lips were crashing with mine into a heated kiss. Times like these were the ones I cherished.

Austin's wrapped his hands around my waist pulling me in. Our bodies crashed together and Austin stumbled back a little, hitting random piano keys, making various tunes play. We pulled away gasping for air but then started laughing.

"Shouldn't you be with Jimmy?" I asked pressing my forehead against his.

"And miss spending time with you, hell no," Austin said his breath tickling my face.

I smiled in response.

"Anyways, did you like it?"

He frowned. "_What do you mean? Of course, I like your kisses._" This made my cheeks go red.

I punched him softly on the chest. Austin was so romantic. "No, you idiot. I mean the song."

"Oh, it was beautiful," he said slightly embarrassed.

"You're just saying that."

"What makes you say that?" he gave me a puzzled look.

"You were not very convincing."

He gave me an incredulous stare. And then he did the inevitable, he cupped my face into his hands and gave me a quick kiss. _I wanted so much more of him. _He let go of me so we were both facing each other.

"Convincing enough?" Austin asked.

"Hardly," I replied pulling him in for another kiss.

_And I was never letting him go. _

**_The end! I am so sorry for the prolonged prologue, anyways, I hoped you liked it! I had some major writing block when I was doing this so it may not have been the best, and I apologize for that. But tell me what you think in a review! And thank you all for your support, the reviews, follows and favorites they mean a lot. Thank you so much ^_^_**

Guest said: Amazing story! Can you say what song Gianna say, I really want to know!

**_Thank you so much, well, I was thinking of making her sing Who I Am, because it was a song that Ally wrote but then again there are lots of other songs Ally wrote, but if I had to choose it would be Who I Am. Hoped that answered your question!_**

**_Love,_**

**_Am_**


End file.
